Two Idiots Break A Lot Of Rules
by The Grey Hollowed Courier
Summary: Two idiots crash into a certain blonde boys life. Armed with dark humor, crap puns, and divine powers, they try to cause as much chaos as possible, or not. Chaos is hard to get out of the carpet and it stinks up the place.
1. Screw The Prologue

Chapter One: Screw the prologue and its displacement tendencies.

 **G** **rey Hollowed Courier is new to writinng, don't like, don't read. If ya think he owns Naruto, then your dumber then the protaganists. The blonde brat belongs to Kishimoto.**

Naruto would have to say that this was one of his best birthday's ever! He woke up to a cool pare of goggles on his doorstep, Had lunch with the old man ( Makeing the Hokages wallet considerably lighter, and a certain ramen stand owner considerably happier.), and becuase this was eighth birthday, he'd be starting the acadamy in a few months. Too Naruto, it almost couldn't get any better. 'Well,' the blonde thoaght as he looked down at his dinner ramen, 'Maybe if I had someone to celebrate with.'

Naruto was just about to finish his food when he was almost knocked out of his chair by a titanic crash in one of the empty appartments near his. A little slow and more than a little courious he may be, the blonde was cautious as entered the dust filled hallway. The appartment across from his seemed to be the source of the dust cloud, he tbought as he stepped over the knocked over door, suppressing a cough. When the cloud had cleared enough for him to see the perfectly human shaped hole, he heared a groan. There right underneath the broken roof was a human shaped package, arms and legs spread out, matching the outline of the roof. He had just started to consider what to do, when the package started to move. The blonde backed up as the gift wrap mummy sat up slowly, trying to scratch its head which was decorated with a bright orange bow, a tag hanging off of it.

Naruto slowly stepped closer to the packaged man to get a better look at the name on the tag, which Naruto recognized as his own. "Can I get a little help here?" A teenage boys voice resonated from the package. **"We're a little _wrapped_ up here."** A deeper voice sounded from one of the arms.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, when the boy had stopped his pained sigh. "Well young one," The teen abruptly stood up and started striking absurd poses, "I am the Great, The Powerful, The Handsome," The lighting had almost been dramatic enough to cover up that the teen was still covered in the some how untorn gift wrap. **"Idiot"** The second voice interupted, causing the teen to face fault. Naruto watched on in confusion as the teen started to yell at his arm, and proceed to try to rip it off.

After a few minutes of chaos Naruto decided he needed some answers. "Enough!" The jinchuuriki shouted. The teen had stopped moving, his arm pinned under his foot. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He pointed his finger at the man.

"Could you.." The man jestured to his still covered face. Naruto tore away the orange striped paper, revealing the teens lightly tanned face and red–pink hair. Naruto couldn't see the mans eyes as they where covered by a grid patterned scarf.

"Well tiny one," Naruto pouted while ripping away more paper, "I go by the name Corrin, and this black pile of shit that is my brother likes to be called Alim, for some unknown reason." By this point Naruto had uncovered the teens torso revealing the teens loose yukata, which made it difficult to judge his form, and Corrin had pulled out a moveing black blob from his sleeve. The creatures glowing white eyes and fanged grin contrasting with its inky body.

"We were sent here on a mission." He said standing up and tried to remove the rest of the wraping, which seemed only Naruto could remove. "That mission involves you." He continued, causing the boy to look up at him, and the anbu in the corner to focus more intently on the intruder. "Ya see Naruto," He lowered himself tothe boys eye level which, while a mute point because the teens eyes where covered, aloud the blonde to notice the the horns that sprouted from the pinkets scalp. "I was sent here to watch over you, the reason why Isn't important right now though." The teen looked up at the corner of the room where the anbu agent was located. "Would you mind telling the third that I'd like to have a word with him?" Naruto looked on in confusion as a weasel masked man appeared infront of the teen, who Naruto just noticed towered over the both of them. The Weasel masked man seemed to glare at the teen, who smirked back at him. A few moments of silence passed before the weasel masked man abruptly grabbed both pinket and blonde then flickered away leaving only a few leaves twirling through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh..." Corrin groaned from the ground, clutching his stomach. Naruto didn't fare much better, struggling to hold down his dinner. He heard an exhausted sigh resonate from the center of the room and finaly took note of his surroundings. He was in the old mans office, he realized as he looked apon the aged Hokage, who was currently massaging the bridge of his nose. The anbu agent kneeling before him.

"What did Naruto do this time,Weasel?" The old man asked, reaching for his pipe.

"For once sir, nothing, This young man asked for an audience with you, while I was on duty." The third frowned, while difficult there where ways to have an audience with him, and finding an on duty anbu was worrying enough considering this man was unknown.

"Thank, would you mind taking Naruto home Weasel, its getting awfully late." The anbu nodded and, before Naruto could say something, grabbed the blonde and flickered away.

"You can stop faking now." The head of the Sarutobi clan said in an even tone.

Corrin slowly sat up, any sign of his previous sickness gone, and silently stood in front of the Hokage. A few minutes passed as the Hokage studied the young man, who was silently smirking. "Ya know," he finally said, tilting his head to one side; a curious look on his face. "I would've never guessed a habenero and flash could make a fox." He said crypticly, confusing everyone in the room, except for the aged leader before him, who's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The Hokage made a subtle hand jester and the anbu in the room cleared out. Hiruzen placed his hand on a seal under his desk, activating a privacy seal. "How do you know that information." The third Hokage hissed. Corrin seemed to look around the room, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said as he approached the pictures of the kage on the wall, stoping on the picture of the second. The teen turned around and mouthed 'buged', to which the third glared at the young man. Shrugging He returned to his original position, "You have no reason to believe anything I say, so I'll tell you the truth."

The teen gave an over elaborate bow, "I am Corrin, Right hand of our lady Kaguya Otsutsuki, Rabbit Goddess, Mother of the sage of six paths, ect." He pulled out Alim, " And this is my older brother Alim, left hand of our dear lady."He held up the grinning mass. **"Sup"**

"Our lady gave us a mission to watch over her reincarnated grand children to make sure things go acourding to her plan." He said as he stuffed his protesting brother back into his sleeve. "She chose us for our iron will, razor sharp intelect, devilish good looks, and above all else, or enderaing charm." Corrin explained dramatically.

 **"We were the only option and she was desperate."** Alim chimed in, causing the younger teen to sweatdrop.

There was silence for a moment, "You still haven't told how you know highly classified information." The Hokage finaly stated, caussing the pinket to gain a look of confusion on his half hidden face. "Oh yeah, the part you weren't gonna to believe." Corrin said snapping his fingers.

'And everything else you've said is supposed be?" The third thought, looking at the teen with some concern for the boys mental state.

"We're Hero's sent from another world, The only ones worthy enough of the challenge brought by our quest." Corrin said with pride, his gusto returning.

 **"We were fans of an anime and just happened to die at the right time."** Alim chimed in again in a factual voice. "Dick" Corrin said under his breath, his enthusiasm deflating like a lonely basement dwellers iflatable sex doll that had been used one to many times. **"Your world was where the show took place, and Naruto's life was the main focus of the story."**

The Hokage sat in silence for a moment studying the teen before him."You don't seem to be lying," He sighed, "So that means you believe what your saying, which makes you crazy." He said as he reached for the seal under his desk, which would allow his anbu back into the room and take the teen to the T and I department to find our how he learned one of the villages closest guarded secrets.

At least he would have if his hand hadn't touched the black slime substance that covered the seal which wrapped around it and stretched around his ageing arm and enclosed upon his neck. Effectively stopping any movement he would make.

Corrin chuckled, "I didn't think that would work."

 **"And I told you that the old man wouldn't believe you."** Alim said smugly.

"Listen old man," Corrin said as he approached the third Hokage. "I could kill you right now and be out of the village with the the brat before you hit the floor." Corrin said darkly, running a finger across the old god of shinobi's neck, "But I won't." He backed away, "I need for the boy to remain in the village, to become a ninja, to be set down the path for him to become strong." Corrin flicked his hand and Alim unwound the thirds neck, still firmly holding his arm in place.

"And what," The third started leaking killing intent into the air, causing the atmosphere to thicken and weigh dow on the teens. "Makes you think you have the right to threaten me." He said in a low voice, eminating the power of someone who had lived through all three of the Shinobi world wars.

Corrin smirked, unleashing his own potent intent, causing the furniture to creak under the pressure of the power two extort, "The fact that your unable to defend yourself, but as a sign that you can trust me," Alim fully retracted from the old man, slithering across the floor and into Corrins waiting hand, where he tucked him back into his sleeve.

"Now, could you help me get rid of this paper." He pleaded, still covered in the orange striped gift wrap from the waste down. The Thrid Hokage sighed finally getting his pipe and lighting it.

 ** _A\N: That seems like a good place to stop, if you liked this, have a critique, or want to call me an unoriginal gramatical mess that should stab himself multiple times with a dull rusty spoon; leave a comment, and it would please my missing heart if you followed and\or favorited this cliched story. Good whatever the heck to you._**


	2. Technical Number one

Chapter Two: The technical number one

 **GHC does not own anything involving the Naruto series, he only owns his original characters, and even then there stuffed full of cliches.**

"Hey Naruto guess what!" Corrin shouted as he dived through Naruto's open window, which was responded with one of every fangirl's dreams, being pinned against the wall by a famous anime character. This one being a weasel masked Itachi.

"Well weasel if you wanted me that badly you could at least buy me dinner first." Corrin smirked, even as a kunia was placed on his neck.

 **"Ahem."** Alim chimed a few feet away on the table at which Naruto was sitting looking confused. The two teens separated, The weasel masked anbu disappearing back into the shadow.

"As I was saying," Corrin said as he straightened his short grey yukata and brushed off his black Hakama pants, "I have some good news, I'm officially your guardian!" Corrin threw his arms into the air.

"Really?" The blonde asked hopefully, hoping that his that his days of being alone where over.

'Aww.' Corrin thought, 'That's really freakin' adorable.'

 **'Neh'** Alim grunted mentally... somehow...

'Whats wrong.'

 **'This shows how alone he truly is to accept that a man who crashed through a roof _, Covered in effing Orange gift wrap,_ is going to be in charge of his well being.'** Alim said in disgust.

'Well shit.' Corrin responded, "Yep, you're stuck with me _and_ ," Corrin joyfully said as he shifted mental gears, "The Third thought that I awesome enough to make a ninja!"

"Cool!" The blonde boy shouted adorably, causing Corrin to consider getting checked for diabetes.

"What did you do to impress him?" The boy asked.

 **"The author couldn't come up with a good enough reason to explain why the third would deem us stable enough to become ninja."** Alim said, popping up out of Corrins collar who nodded along, "and I can control gravity." Corrin added as he floated a few inches off the ground, and proceeded to smash his head into the ceiling, somehow not breaking it.

The blonde sat in a moment of silent contemplation, resting his chin on his hand.

"Makes sense." He finally concluded. "So what do I call you?" The blonde asked, oblivious to the dumbfounded looks he was receiving. "Well you can call me whatever you want, as long as it isn't an insult or anything kinky, I'd personally recommend something along the big brother line of thinking." Corrin said as he rubbed his head, not having gotten off the floor.

"Ok big bro, what are we going to do first. Naruto excitedly asked.

"Well," Corrin said as he slowly stood up, "You're gonna go to bed, and I'm going to go find me some pillows and make myself a fluffy mountain to sleep in." Naruto looked down in disappointment. "Hey, well do something fun in the morning." Corrin ruffled the boy's hair, "Now go do whatever you do before bed, I'll be back in a moment."

"Promise?" The way Naruto asked asked that one word caused Corrin's heart to clench. The desperation of the lonely child shaking the teens, shocking the both of them. ' **W** h **a** t **h** a **v** e **t** h **e** y **d** o **n** e **t** o **y** o **u**?' the both of them thought simultaneously, one in horror, the other in rage.

Corrin lowered himself so that The boy could look at his face. "I promise." Corrin said sincerely before reaching into his sleeve and pulling a piece of Alim. "Here, this will allow me to listen to you and find you if need be." He placed the blob in the boy's hand, where it wrapped around the blonde's wrist. "Now off to bed." Naruto smiled as he ran to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corrin stood in a random empty apartments bathroom scowling at his reflection. The cloth he wore in his face was gone revealing the solid white eyes and a vertical slit of his forehead. He turned away with a sigh.

 **'And to think all he wants is to protect those who would want him gone.'** Alim thought darkly.

'It's a miracle he's not scarred.' Corrin responded while searching for pillows and sheets.

 **'He is, he's probably gonna have low self-esteem at the very least.'**

'Could be worse'

 **'Yeah, he could have the demon that attacked the village and killed his parents stuck in his gut, _wait a fucking moment,_ he does!** Alim mentally shouted.

'You're awfully salty today.'

 **'Piss off, I'm angry.'** Alim grumbled.

'So am I, but being angry won't get us any where.' Corrin tried to calm his brother. "Who leaves a dildo when they move out?" He verbally asked as he looked through one of the drawers, balancing an absurd amount of pillows and folded sheets on one hand.

 **"Wait what?"** Alim poked his head out of Corrin's collar, **"huh, What should we do with it."**

The teens sat in silence for a moment, before sadistic grins sprouted on there faces and the both of them chuckled maniacally. "This is gonna be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto awoke to the scent of cooking Ramen. Rubbing his eyes tiredly the blonde passed by the mountain of pillows that took up half of his apartments living room. The other half occupied by books and various other objects.

"mornin'." The tired voice of Corrin greeted the blonde from behind a few books on the boys only table. Naruto stood there for a moment in slight shock, then let loose a bright smile of happiness and tackle hugged the barely awake teen. 'It wasn't a dream.' The blonde boy thought to himself.

'I will burn this world to the ground and eat the ashes if that is what it will takes to protect this child.' Corrin vowed.

 **'That would probably traumatize the boy.'**

'Shut up!' Corrin responded childishly. "Now that you up, what do ya want to do today kid?." The pinket questioned the blonde, who's stomach growled before he could respond. "Good point." The teen reached over and grabbed the steaming water heater, along with two cups of of instant ramen.

When he placed a cup in-front of Naruto, the boy looked at him worriedly. "What?" Corrin asked, Naruto just pointed to the hand that held the boiler, which was smocking. The teen calmly set down the heated metal and held his hand up to his face. He sniffed the reddened flesh and hummed curiously. "Food time!" he said as he pulled a pair of chopsticks out of no-where. Naruto just shook his head and slurped his cheap noodles.

"So the park?" Corrin asked, receiving an excited nod from the joyfully blonde, "Alright, let's do this." Corrin shouted, grabbing the blonde and leaping out the nearest (Thankfully opened) window, off to a day of innocent fun and the occasional not so innocent joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere Itachi uchiha had just gotten off duty, and having stashed his uniform in its hidden compartment, started going through his tools. Cleaning and checking there conditions so meticulously that it would impress even the stingiest of neat freaks. Which is why he was visibly shocked to find an overly large bright purple dildo stuffed inside his kunia pouch. So shocked that he didn't here his little brother enter the brother enter his room. "Big brother what's that." The innocent boy asked.

'...Shit...' The stoic teen thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In yet another part of the village a small dark being slithered through cracks and shadows, quickly leaving small pieces of itself on notable people and in various locations. The parts left on the people slowly absorbed the residual chakra they emitted, and at an even slower pace, converting it into more of his shadowy mass.

This plus the added benefit of tracking and eavesdropping on anyone or anything carrying him caused Alim to chuckle. Though having himself split this much gave him a bit of a migraine and made his original form smaller, he could handle it.

Now if only he could absorb nature chakra, maybe then he could get a new body sooner. **'Oh well, back to work.'** He thought as he turned back to his search for hidden bases and things like that. The usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corrin watched from a bench as Naruto, a certain lazy pineapple head, and a familiar chubby boy pet a happy white puppy who belonged to a rambunctious boy with two red fang like marks on his face.

"Your new around here." two men sat on either side of teen, one in 'big boned' with long spiky brown hair, the other thin with his black hair gave him a scared pineapple look. The pineapple was the one that spoke.

"Oh, and what would two clan heads want with boring old me." Corrin mock bashfully asked. The two adults frowned. They thought the teen blind. "It's the horns isn't it." Corrin shifted his head from side to side, seeming to stare at the two older men. "Listen kid," Shikaku kid, "I just came to talk."

"And to tell me that you'll be keeping an eye on me." Corrin added onto the lazy man's sentence, He smirked, "I know who you are Shikaku Nara, head Jonin of the leaf village. The third probably sent you to either threaten or worn me."

"You won't have to worry about me." He said leaning forward, "I like this village and want to see it thrive, Now if you'll excuse me," he turned to speak to the approaching Naruto. "Whats up kid."

"Can we get a dog?" The boy asked excitedly. Corrin shook his head Sadly, "We don't have the money to take care of one." Naruto looked down in disappointment. " But we have Alim and he's close enough to one." **'Asshole'** Alim chimed in.

"Speaking of money," Corrin turned to look at the two men, "Either of you know where I can find a job?" The two adults shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Corrin, what are you doing." Naruto asked when he saw his guardian focusing intently on his clasped hands. "I had an idea." The pink haired teen replied. A moment later he unclasped his hands to reveal a small block of what looked like metal. "Nope." the teen simply said as he threw the block behind himself and clasped his hands again. "I'm trying to make a toy that I had growing up,"

 **'And had entirely to much of as a teenager.'** Alim added on. 'Pot this is kettle.' Was Corrin's only response. he unclasped his hands to reveal a slightly smaller block with four lumps on top of it. He tossed that over his shoulder and started over again. 'This would go by faster if I could use shadow clones.'

 **'Well have you tried it?'** Alim asked, causing the teen to freeze before he started muttering obscene swears. 'Welp, no time like the present.' The teen thought as he held his hands up to make the hand seal, 'Wait they don't trust me as it is, what will they do if they find out that I know an A-rank kinjutsu?' both brothers were silent for a moment, contemplating the results that this one action could cause and how it would affect their plans for years to come.

"YOLO," Corrin shouted as he made the multi-shadow clone hand sign, creating six clones. The original stood up to speak with them. "Alright maggots, you know what we're here to do, so get to it!" He shouted at them. "Sir, yes sir." They shouted back with a military salute, before scampering around like headless chickens.

"Big bro, you never answered my question." Naruto asked as Corrin sat at the table. "Well ya see Naruto, I'm broke." He started to reach for a Ramen cup. "And I need money if I'm gonna take care of you, so I'm bootlegging a popular toy from where I'm from." He slurped the cheap noodles that he cooked without anyone noticing. "And I'm betting that it'll be as popular here, then we'll be rich!" he finished with a fist pump to the air.

"What's the toy." The blonde asked as he watched one of the clones hand Corrin something small. "Well young Naruto, it a toy older than me, older than than my father, and has been the source of joy for hundreds of children, and the bane of many a parent," He held up the little plastic block, the four circular protrusions evenly spaced and flat on there gray surface, "This, little one, is a lego."

 **A/N: And another chapter done. Sorry that this one is somewhat filler-ish. I'm trying to put a chapter or two before I send the blonde off to the academy and Corrin begins his torture- I mean training, yeah training. If you liked this then follow this story, maybe even favorite it. If you have any thoughts, questions, or threats you want to send me, leave a comment. I love seeing those, and to Thor94, get out of my head I just vacuumed.**

 **Have a good whatever the heck it is for ya.**


	3. Sponsored

Chapter Three: Sponsored

 **Do I need to tell you that I don't own Naruto, I mean there's no way someone like me would be able to own that…. Mainly because I'm white.**

 _ **This chapter was brought to you by Italian wedding soup, another food made in America that everyone gives the credit to another effin country.**_

 **Thought this might be helpful.**

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

 _*One week later*_

"So big bro, what are we doing again?" Naruto asked as Corrin pushed the cart that he was sitting in, playing with some lego blocks that he had brought with him.

"We," the teen grunted, "are selling the legos that Alim spent all week making."

"I don't remember seeing him make them." Naruto said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Alim worked on them while we slept." Corrin said before holding the sleeve that Alim was usually found in up, "Isn't that right Bro." The only response the teen got was a groan.

"Whats wrong?" The young blonde asked as Corrin stopped the cart on the side of a busy market street.

"He's not use to the not being able to sleep." Corrin said giving the blonde a sad look. "He's a little grumpy and he's trying not to show it." Corrin whispered into the blonde's ear. " **Am not."** The elder brother mumbled grouchily, proving his siblings point.

"Alright business time." Corrin mumbled, climbing to the top of the cheap cart, causing it to groan.

"Greetings random nameless villagers." Corrin shouted at the crowed, failing to get there attention. "Are you tired of buying simple toys that your children will play with once or twice." He mysteriously started his sale pitch, still being ignored by the crowed. "Well do I have the product for you!"

"You see these toys consist of small colored blocks that you can make hundreds of combinations just using two of the same type of block- and none of you are listening to me." He said in a flat tone. "There dirt cheap." The teen shouted half heartedly only to find himself surrounded by parents and begging children. "Hell yeah." Corrin smirked as he jumped down in front of the crowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So kid, what do you want to eat, lunch is on me." Corrin happily asked the blonde, who gained a thoughtful look. "How about Ichiraku's?" The sunny boy replied happily. Corrin nodded his head and pointed towards the stand, "Well isn't that convenient."

As they entered Naruto was met with excited tackle hug from Ayame. "Naruto, where have you been?" The teenage chief asked the young boy. "Yeah, you're usually here every other day, it's been a week since we last saw you." The elder chief added on, both stand workers ignored the horned pinket. The blonde smiled, "Sorry, but big bro and I have been busy." what the boy didn't mention was that what they had been doing was moving all the furniture in all the clan heads houses one inch around the room clockwise. It may not sound like much, but they would be feeling it if they ever walked through there house in the dark, mainly in their toes.

"Brother?" Father and daughter said in the same confused tone, just now noticing the teens presence. Teuchi narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, though one would be hard pressed to notice it with his squinty eyes. Ayame just stared at the older teen. "Yo." Corrin greeted giving a peace sign as he sat down. "What'cha want kid?" He asked as the blonde hoped into the seat next to him.

"So Naruto," Teuchi said as he prepared the two's orders, "How did you meet your, uhm, friend here?" Corrin noted how the stand owner seemed hesitant to even refer to him as a friend. The blonde gave a blinding smile, "He was a gift." The blonde innocently said as the teen in question face planted on the counter. 'Why did he have to say it like that?'

Ayame giggled, "Wish I could get a gift like him." She mumbled, causing the spoon in Taichi's hand to bend slightly, Corrin to start to gently hit his head continuously, and finally the speaker in question realised she said that out loud and blush intensely before looking away.

"What do you mean by gift." The ramen chief asked, a darker tone in hidden in his voice. He did not trust the boy already, and now he just flat out did not like the boy. "Well he crashed through one of the neighboring apartments roofs and was wrapped up in some kind of gift wrap, oh and there was a tag on it that had my name on it." The blonde replied ignorant of the tension in the air. The stand went silent, except for the sounds of the ramen cooking.

Finally after a few uncomfortable minutes for almost everyone in the stand, sans a certain blonde, the two teens were given their broth filled meals. "I have my eye's on you." The ramen chief whispered so that only Corrin could hear it. "If anything happens to that boy there will be hell to pay." Corrins reply was a smirk. "Why what ever could you mean." Corrin said in mock ignorance. "I mean it's not like he's a second generation prison and the look alike of an extremely beloved hero." The old man glare grew in intensity, which actually caused him to open his eyes somewhat, revealing his abyss black eyes. 'Told ya they were black. Where the hell did you get the idea they were blue.' Corrin mentally gloated while he waited for Teuchi to realize he was glaring at a supposedly blind man.

' **I thought he was gonna be like Gin from bleach, ya know. Only with a lot less lying and murder.'**

"So you know?" The ramen chief asked in an even tone. "I'm surprised more don't." The horned teen said after he blew on his steaming ramen. "I mean he's a dead ringer. You really care for him." Corrin said in a somber voice. "Not many share that sentiment."

"Yeah, well I'm not blinded by my hate." The older man said as he walked back to the kitchen to prepare Naruto's inevitable second serving. 'How many times am I gonna have to explain my self?' Corrin asked his brother, who responded with a tired grunt. 'How's the design coming along?'

' **Yeah about that.'** Alim said after a moment of silence, ' **It's really difficult to draw up designs without hands.'** Alim mumbled embarrassed. Corrin only groaned and slammed his face into the table, or would of if it weren't for the bowl of steaming ramen that his face became painfully acquainted with.

Many around the village would remember this afternoon as the time all heard a pained scream, distracting many clans heads enough for them to stub a toe on several pieces of furniture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*A few hours later*_

Corrin was currently sitting next to Naruto on the mountain of pillows that was his bed, the two bright haired individuals spotted equally confused looks as Alim explained the curse that plagued every universe, Math. "Why are we doing this." Naruto whispered to Corrin. "Oh you don't need to to this." The pinkette responded with a grin. "Then why the hell am I hear?" The chibi blonde almost shouted, only to be bopped on the back of his head, with an admonishment of "Language" from the pinkette who dealt the light blow. "You're here so I have someone to be miserable with." He said as he looked down at the blonde. A moment later a Kunai zoomed past his face, almost brushing his nose. "Ha ha, you missed ya bastard." Corrin did not dodge the book that was thrown at his face by Alim. " **Pay attention."** The living shadow growled.

"Ooh Icha Icha Paradise." Corrin said absentmindedly as he read the title of the book embedded in his face.

"What are you even explaining." Naruto asked as he stared at the marker board that one of them had somehow got, Corrin swears it wasn't stolen, that had several long equations marked in different colors. " **The my theory on chakra conversion into living tissue."** Alim replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. The the two stared at Alim like he had just grown a second head, " **What?"**

"And why," Corrin started massaging the bridge of his nose, "Do you think either of us would understand all that hullabaloo."

" **I was more hoping that verbally explaining it would help me come across any errors in my logic."**

"Couldn't you have done that and let us do something else." Corrin shouted at his brother.

" **I had hoped one of you could have ended up noticing something and give me an idea on how to make the conversion more efficient."** Alim said as he turned to look at the board.

"Quick while he's distracted." Corrin not so quietly whispered to Naruto before grabbing the blonde and jumped out of the window which was for some reason open. Alim sighed as he subconsciously kept track of the both of them through his extensions. " **I really do need to name those things."** He mumbled to himself, finally alone in the apartment as the anbu who had tried to hide himself left to follow his charge. " **Maybe if I carry the X then that can help smooth out step number ten."** He said as he looked at the board intently, as if it would reveal the secrets of the life, death, and the universe to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*A few more hours later*_

"Eat it!" Corrin demanded in an almost childish voice.

"No!" Naruto defiantly shouted in return.

"Eat it!"

"I said No." This had been going on for the last half hour, both to stubborn to give into the others will.

"It's like ramen!" Corrin said, trying to entice the resilient blonde into eating the food he had made for the boy.

"Really?" Said boy looked like he was going to try it but…

" **Nope"** Alim added his two sense as Corrin groaned at the sour look that had come over Naruto's face.

"Eat it!"

"Never!"

"Hey, fool says what." Corrin said at a quick enough speed that his words jumbled together.

"Wha-!" Naruto started to say but while his mouth was open Corrin shoved a spoon full of the meal he had made into the open maw. Naruto made to spit out the unwelcomed food but Corrin slammed his hand over the boys mouth and said in a deadly serious voice, "Chew and Swallow."

Naruto chewed on the food slowly, his face changing from a glare to a surprise, to happiness as he enthusiastically chewed what was in his mouth. When the boy finally swallowed Corrin removed his hand and allowed the boy to shovel the new food into his waiting gullet. "Hey big bro, what is this?" He asked in between bites.

"Its called Italian wedding soup." Corrin said as he started so eat his food. "It's a simple, cheap, and tasty food to eat and make." There was silence as the two drank the broth of the soup. "It's somewhat healthy anyways, though it's weird to store."

"Can we have this again soon?" The blonde asked with star's in his eyes.

" _Why of course my minion in training."_ Naruto looked confused but before he point out that he was just called a minion Corrin turned to look at the other side of the room. " _You can find the ingredients to prepare this wonderful dish at almost any grocery store."_

" **As long as they aren't Vegan."** Alim chimed in, " _Yeah what he said, and all for the low low price of cheap!"_ Corrin held up a piece of paper with the name of the soup on it written in crayon, a few letters backwards, " _By now before the crushing demands of war cause everything to be rationalized."_ He finished with an excessively peppy smile on his face.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked as Corrin sat down with the both of their bowls somehow refiled.

" **The author was tired and had no idea how to end the chapter."** Alim muttered.

"Huh?" The blonde grunted as he leaned closer to the black mass. "He said he'll explain when you're older. Man I've always wanted to say that." Corrin mumbled the last part. Naruto made a noise of complaint but before he could vocalize those complaints Corrin pointed behind him and shouted, "Hey look a pony." Naruto turned around, and lo and behold, there was a pony. No one knew how it got there, and the Anbu on duty would remark that he had not sensed or seen anything that could put a several hundred pound beast on the fourth floor of an apartment building. Though he would not that it had ood purple rippling eyes.

 **A/N: Well this was mostly fluff. I wanted to show Corrin doing stuff with Naruto before sending them both off to learn how to stab things in cool ways. Next chapter will be the start of the Academy and Corrins beat down. I plan on updating this story at least once a week, I'm thinking Friday. Any Ideas for anything would be greatly appreciated, though I have certain things that I want to happen. Good whatever the heck to ya.**

 **Oh and thor94, what do you mean by 'adult rated?' Do I need to dig you out of the gutter…. I'm pretty sure I left my keys in there anyways.**


	4. School days

Chapter Four: School days

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

 _*Several months later.*_

Ah the first day of school, a wondrous day of celebration for parents and a dreaded day for children. One would think that a day like this would go by relatively smoothly. But….

" **Naruto wake you ass up!"** Alim shouted trying to rouse the blonde from his peaceful slumber. " **You too Corrin, Your ass I'll beat!"** He shouted to the almost comatose pink haired teen. Naruto by this point groggily sat up, and was looking around in confusion. When he stumbled into the living room he blearily watched as Alim tried to roll Corrin over, though if asked he would have said he was trying to chuck the teen into the wall. Naruto only shrugged and started his morning routine.

"He still not up yet?" The young blonde asked as he adjusted the green goggles on his forehead, his orange jumpsuit present in all of its eye blistering glory. It had been teen minutes since Alim had started his crusade to awaken his slumbering brother, who was blissfully unaware of his surroundings. " **Nope"** The shadow growled, looking like he was close to strangling the teen.

"Here let me try." Naruto brushed aside the shadow, and proceeded to pop his joints. "Wake!" He started to shout as he jumped into the air, "Up!" He finished as his feet collided with the pinkest stomach, knocking the air out of the teens lungs.

The pinket shot up, whether from being suddenly woken up or from almost chopped in half by an eight year old only cthulhu would know. "What time is it?" Corrin asked as he shoved his face into a pillow. "About ten-till-eight."

Corrins head shot up quicker than a country's national debt, "Wait, what, Fuck!" He shouted. "Naruto, Comb your teeth, clothe your hair, brush your ass." Then teen hastily shouted as he ran into the bathroom. Not even two seconds after the door had slammed shut, shaking the walls, it opened; Revealing a perfectly calm Corrin. "What's taking you two so long?" He asked, completely and utterly ignoring his previous actions.

Naruto and Alim shared a look. "We ready to go?" Naruto asked the saner shadow man rather than the possibly unstable Corrin. " **As ready as ever."**

"Crap we're going to be late!" Corrin suddenly shouted before grabbing the two and jumping out the conveniently opened window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And we made it!" Corrin shouted as he and Naruto landed in the academy's court yard, earning either glares or Befuddled looks from the other parents and students. "How much time do we have?" Corrin asked as he held his sleeve up to his face. " **Nine minutes, Then the brat gets to go in"** Alim said, barely extending out of the sleeve. "Huh," Corrin said, lowering his sleeve, "I figured that would take longer."

Naruto only glared at the teen as he tried to fix his windswept hair. "So what are we supposed to do?" The pinkette asked, oblivious to his blond companions glaring. "What do you mean what are we supposed to do!" Naruto shouted pointing at the blindfolded man, "Your the adult, you're supposed to know!" Corrin brushed away the comment, "Silly Naruto, I'm only sixteen, I'm not an adult." He said in a condescending tone, "Alim your smart, tell the child the knowledge thing."

Alim popped out off Corrins sleeve, " **Lord Third is going to give a speech in a few minutes so we need to get to our places."** He retreated back into the sleeve. "What he said." Corrin said, causing Naruto to grumble.

 _Five minutes later._

He was nervous. Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the academy, he locked over his shoulder and smiled. Corrin was giving him the peace sign, and seemed completely ignorant of banner which was stretched between the two poles resting on his shoulders, the Banner read, "Have a good day ya brat!" In red crayon with a poorly drawn smiley face on it.

Naruto chuckled and ran inside the building.

"Told ya he'd love it." Corrin said as he watched the young blonde race into the building. Alim remained silent. "Why are you being so grumpy?" The younger sibling asked. " **I haven't slept in months, I think I'm justified in being a little quite."** Alim growled.

Sighing Corrin turned around and started the journey to a rather familiar training ground. "How's the body coming along?" He asked, causing Alim to sigh, which was odd considering he lacked lungs. " **I might be able to make one by the time comes back from his training trip in a few years."** He said despairingly. " **Though I have some ideas on how to speed up the process."** Corrin looked around the training ground, noting the three wooden pillars in its center. "And how ethical are they?" Corrin said as he sat in front of the center pillar and leaned against it. "I mean your mind could get pretty dark, and that was before you lost your body."

Alim let out a dark chuckle, " **Well the most ethical choice would be constructing a puppet for me to merge with."** Corrin quirked an eyebrow, "And the least?" He asked, Alim chuckled again. " **Well it involves several dead bodies."**

Corrin cringed, "Well we can't have that, isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Corrin seemingly asked the air, ignoring the Kunai that appeared under his chin. "Don't think knowing my name will help you." The anbu member said, "Rule number one of being a ninja, never lower your guard."

Corrin chuckled, "And here I thought it was always expect shit to hit the fan." He said as a black tendril wrapped itself around Kakashi's neck, arm, and torso, effectively restricting his movement. The pink haired teen snapped his fingers and the dog masked anbu collapsed into a puddle of water, soaking the horned teen in the process.

Corrin looked around, trying to find the older ninja, He only had a moment's notice to jump over the approaching lightning shaped hound, Kakashi's fist seemed to appear in the man's gut as he fell back to the earth, launching him into a tree. "Your training will not be easy." Kakashi stated as he stood over the fallen form of Corrin.

"You hit like a girl." Corrin suddenly appeared in Kakashi's face and slammed his fist into the man's chest, knocking him away. 'That hurt like a bitch' Corrin said as he rubbed his stomach. ' **Dodge!'** Alim mentally shouted a moment before Kakashi appeared behind Corrin a Kunai in hand. The teen ducked under the blow but failed to see the man's other fist hurtling towards him. "Rule number two." Kakashi stated, his sharingan uncovered behind the porcelain mask, "Always pay attention to your surroundings."

Corrin hummed in thought, "Are you sure it's not always plan ahead?" He pulled a string, triggering the explosive paper on the surrounding trees to ignite. Kakashi had to use a hasty body flicker to escape the explosion.

'Is he mad?' The anbu member asked himself as he searched the dust cloud for any motion. "Are we going to continue this dance or what?" Corrin called out as he walked out of the dust, the right half of his Yukata was destroyed and the left was hanging limply from his shoulder, outside of the dirt and burn marks on his clothes the pinket showed no signs of having been in the center of several powerful explosions. Kakashi took a battle ready stance, causing Corrin to gain a bloodthirsty grin. "Im fired up now!" He shouted as he rushed forward.

 _Several Hours Of Extreme Violence Latter_

Naruto looked around the courtyard as he exited the academy building. "Over here!" A familiar voice shouted. Naruto looked to see a shirtless Corrin leaning against the tree with a swing on it, several cuts and bruises decorated his body, and his left arm was covered in a black substance. "Big bro!" The blonde shouted as he barreled into the older teen.

"How was your day." Corrin asked when he caught the breath that had been knocked out of him. The blue eyed boy gave a bright smile, "It was really boring, but I knew some of the kids in there from the park!" Naruto looked at the horned teens arm. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Corrin laughed, "Well ya see, it's a real funny story." He shrugged, "I lost my darn shirt to a ravenous dog that really needed a haircut, and Alim had to wrap around my arm to stay with me." Alims face appeared on Corrins shoulder and chuckled his deep chuckle, "Plus I can't feel it and he's helping make it actually useful."

Naruto looked up at him in confusion, "How'd that happen?" Corrin ruffled Naruto's hair, "Ill tell you on the way home, which we should get going, I don't know how long I'll be able to remain standing."

"Ok" Naruto happily chirped as he and Corrin made their journey home.

 **A/N: Ok so this is a little shorter than my other chapters but I had a really busy week and my body is trying to see how sick it can get without having me to take a day off. I probably should've waited till after the first full week of school to say when I'll update this story. Oh well.**

 **Quick question, Should I use the english or Japanese versions of the Jutsu names in this story? Any imput would be greatly appreciated. Remember to leave a review if you liked this and if you didn't like it leave a review anyways, and if you could find it in your heart, follow or even favorite this story.**

 **Good whatever to ya TGHC out.**


	5. Chapter Five: Gosh Freakin' Dangit

Chapter Five: Gosh freakin hash tagin' dagnabbit

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

"Hey Corrin." Corrin looked down at the blonde, causing his neck to audibly crack. "What'cha need kid, damn that felt good." He mumbled the last part while rubbing his neck.

"How did you lose your shirt?" He thought for a moment, "And how did you hurt your arm?"

Corrin laughed, then fliched. "Well you see it started a little bit after I dropped you off..." Corrin stared off into the sky, before proceeding to trip into a trash can because he wasn't watching where he was effing going.

' _Oh shit a flash back!'_

"I'm fired up now!" Corrin shouted blood thirstily and charged towards the Doubly masked Hatake, who waited patiently for the pinkets first strike. When Corrin was within striking distance he lashed out with a sloppy right hook, one that Kakashi was easily able to dodge and counter with a fist to the chest.

Corrin grabbed onto the fist a moment after it connected, and used it to add some extra momentum to his right hook, along with essentially pinning the white haired shinobi. There was a puff of smoke as the log which Corrin strike shattered. The pinkette looked around, trying to locate the anbu, sadly his search was cut short by spontaneous explosion syndrome, Although it could also have easily been caused by the Anbu who chucked a kunai with an exploding tag on it.

"Hey why exactly are we fighting?" Corrin asked as the smoke cleared up, revealing his shirtless form. Unperturbed by the fact that he had just watched a man stand in the middle off an explosion, Kakashi appeared in front of the man, ready to jump away at any moment. "I'm trying to see where you're at in terms of skills." The masked man said simply, it was then that Corrin noted that the lower half of the mask had been broken off by his earlier punch.

' **He almost didn't dodge it.'** Alim spoke the obvious fact, completely ignored by his brother who was staring confused at the man before him. The teen looked around at the wrecked training ground, several dozen trees had been destroyed and just as many were on fire.

"Was this really necessary?" He shouted as he gestured to the destruction. "I mean I could have told you almost anything you wanted to know!"

Kakashi didn't turn to look, keeping his eyes on the teen. "So what do you know?" The Hatake finally asked in a light tone, seeming to relax a little.

"Jack effing shit." The horned teen eloquently said. "Don't know no jutsu, No fighting styles, Hell I can barely do math."

" **You can do math."** Alim added as he slithered from the remains of his brothers shirt and wrapped around the teens left arm. Said teen pouted and slouched, "Yeah but I hate it." he grumbled. Kakashi shook his head at the childish antics. "What about your speed, strength, and chakra levels?" He asked.

"Hella." Was the teens response, confuseing the white haired man.

"Could you elaborate?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Mhm, Oh sure," The teen said as he held up three fingers. "Im hella fast, hella strong, and got a helluva lot of chakra." He folded a finger with each thing he listed.

The two stared at each other, "You wanna continue fighting?" Corrin Finally asked, causing his masked opponent to sign his response of "Sure" before lashing out with a punch that knocked the pink haired teen backwards.

"That was a cheap shot!"

' _Welp the flashback is over now._

Naruto stared up at his guardian, "Well are you going to tell me how you got hurt or not?" The boy asked, "You've been staring into the sky for the past ten minutes." The blonde looked behind them, "You also seem to be making a mess." Corrin turned around, walking backwards.

"Huh, well look at tha-Fuck!" Corrin had been looking at various trash cans he had knocked over, or at least moved, when he stumbled backwards over a trash can, landing spread eagle on the ground. Luckily for him the trash had been empty.

"You ok?" Naruto asked after a moment of Corrin twitching on the ground. The pink haired teen was silent for a moment, "I don't think I can move." Naruto sighed and grabbed the teens hand to drag him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he doesn't know how to fight?" Hiruzen asked apprehensively. as he looked Kakashi up and down. The masked man sighed while nodding, "The way he moves is sloppy and seems more like a street brawler than a ninja."

The elder Sarutobi nodded, "Then how do you explain your current… Condition?" He said after a pause. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously, "I believe the way he described it would be fitting. He's "Hella" fast and strong." The Hatake finally said.

The two stared at each other for a moment, "I'm going to need help." Kakashi finally said in a serious voice, The thirds response was to sagely nod, "He does seem like quite a handful, I think I know of some individuals who would be very helpful in this situation." He said as he stroked his beard.

"I actually meant getting to the hospital." Kakashi said after a moment. "I can't feel my legs." He said before falling over.

"Oh…" The Third said lamely, making no move to help the younger man off the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to do what!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"I said I want you to hold yourself back." Corrin said as he laid on his pillow pile. "Ya know, almost fail your test, pretend to sleep in class, through any of your fights." Corrin listed off before a very irate Naruto interrupted him. "But then everyone will think I'm an idiot!" He shouted, Corrin didn't flinch, though that could have been because he physically couldn't move.

"That's the point." Corrin said simply, shocking the blonde sitting before him. "Naruto, pull off my blindfold." He said simply. The blonde complied and stared in shock at his guardians two white eyes, and third closed one resting on the center of his forehead.

"Naruto, when it comes to your abilities it's best to try to keep them as hidden as possible." Corrin stared at the blonde intensely. "Secrecy is a ninja's greatest and oldest tool." Corrin forced himself up on shaking arms, "It will give you the element of surprise in a fight, and a single moment is all you could need to win." Corrin pulled his striped blindfold back on. "Ya dig kid?"

Naruto nodded and he thought about what he was just told. "Good, now brush your teeth before you go to bed, and do so at a reasonable time." Corrin said in mock sternness. "And good night." He said before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next day_

'God I love healing factors!' Corrin mentally communicated with his brother, Completely healed and wearing the exact same type of clothing that was destroyed the previous day.

' **I know.'** He grumbled in annoyance, ' **You've been saying that ever since you woke up this morning.'**

"But it's true!" The teen shouted as he came to a stop in the still wrecked training ground three. "You know it is." He shouted into his sleeve, barely dodging a green screaming blur.

Corrins head shot up when he heard the man crash into some of the still standing trees. "Huh, was that-" He was caught off by the kunai that zoomed by his ear. "You wanna die?"

"YO!" He shouted as he turned around, "Can you come down here for a moment, dawg?" The pinket shouted saying the last part in a slightly racist voice, Kakashi appeared a moment later in front of him, "Oh cool, I didn't think that would work, So are we just picking up on where we left off- Fuck!" He shouted as Kakashi's fist connected with his face.

"What is it with you and cheap shots!" He more shouted than asked in midair. He would've shouted something else but he had a serious case of foot in stomach as Guy kicked him into the not so soft earth.

"Corrin, I'd like to introduce you to Maito Guy and Weasel" Kakashi said cheerily as he stared at Corrins prone form. "They'll be helping me with your training. I believe you are familiar with Weasel?"

"Oh yeah, me and him are best buds!" Corrin shouted only to be cut off by an exploding Kunai, thrown from none other than the masked man in question. "That was for dildo." he said simply

"Worth it!" Corrin shouted, earning two more sets of explosive pointy instruments of death.

"Those where for the odd conversation that I had to have with my little brother."

"Any ways" Kakashi interrupted in hopes of delaying any more explosions. "We're going to be training you."

"Hell yeah, I get three of the coolest people in the village!" Corrin shouted from the bottom of the now much deeper pit. "I'm gonna be even more of a bad-ass in no time!"

"You think I'm cool?" Guy asked flabbergasted, "We must stroke this young man's epic flames of youth!" He shouted in his typical manner.

"No-ones stroking anything of mine!" Corrin shouted again, not bothering to get out of the pit.

"This is gonna be a long week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Later that day…. Man there are a lot of time skips.'_

"So is this going to be a daily thing or what?" Naruto asked as he loomed over an exhausted Corrin.

" **Pretty much…"** Alim said for his brother who only groaned in pain.

"Neeehhhhh?" Corrin groaned. " **He asked how your day was."** Alim translated.

"Oh, It was good." Naruto said as he grabbed his older brother figure and started to drag him home. "Nehheheh, na he."

"What?"

" **He said you should be thankful, dragging his sorry ass home everyday will help you build up strength."**

The blonde hummed, "Neat." He said as he purposefully walked through a mud puddle, dragging the Horned teen with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The third Hokage had one hell of a headache. Why you may ask? Well the answer could be found in the form of three of his strongest ninja, two of them Anbu agents, standing in front of him in various levels of dishevelment. Kakashi's mask was yet again almost completely destroyed, his clothes covered in filth, Maito Guy was missing his jacket and the top half of his jumpsuit, several nasty bruises covering his exposed flesh, and Itachi looked like he had spent a day in a smoke house, his armor charred black and trails of smoke snaking from his hair.\

"You know what I think I get the gist of it, you're dismissed." Hiruzen said before Kakashi tried speaking, the two anbu agents nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke, Guy simply fell over.

 _ **Omake: What Alim does in his free time.**_

"Hey Alim do you sleep?" Naruto asked as he brushed his teeth, Corrin snoring loudly from within .

" **No, Why do you ask."** The shadow asked in return.

"Well," The blonde spit in the sink, "You never seemed to sleep, I mean you wake me up, and I know you stay up after I go to bed." The blonde said.

"What do you do then?" He asked voice brimming with curiosity.

" **You wanna know what I do at night?"** He asked, causing the blonde to nod enthusiastically.

" **You really wanna know?"** He asked again trying to build suspension, and succeeding as the blond before him nodded at a quicker pace and leaned forward.

" **I read."** Alim said simply, causing Naruto to sweat drop at how anti-climactic the reveal was.

"That's lame." Naruto said in disappointment.

" **Some-one got to do it, and it sure as heck isn't going to be that idiot."** Alim gestured to the sleeping Corrin who was currently snailing. He grunted as he scratched his bum in his sleep.

"Fair point." Naruto said as he turned to go to bed, "Good night."

" **Good night"** Alim said. The shouted waited a moment, and when he was sure he was alone, pulled out a copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise_ and giggled to himself in the dark.

 **A/N: AND DONE! I apologize for all the time skips that I use, I'm going to be going over the chapters that I've already posted and fix any mistakes that I made, but I wanted to finish this chapter first. Shouldn't affect next week's update though. Please if you have any thoughts leave a comment, and if you can find it in your heart follow this amateurs story. Hell, why not tell your friends to come and read this excuse of a story that's probably gonna get rewritten in the future. Good whatever to ya!**


	6. Horrible fashion senses

Chapter Six: Horrible fashion senses

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

Over the next four years not much happened. Corrin and Alim would drop off Naruto off at the academy, where the blonde would spend the day napping or 'skipping' class. The days Naruto would play hookie would typically be the days Corrin or Alim had the blonde do some prank in an obscene manner. An example of these task would be quilt bombing the furniture in the Hokage's home in a neon yellow chicken suit, which not only taught the boy how to manage time while being stealthy, but also how to knit.

Corrin would spend these days getting his ass kicked in the name of training from any combination of Kakashi, Itachi, or Guy. Though over time the Pinket was able to put up more of a fight outside of punching half a forest down, which actually happened when he and Guy had got too into things. When they had finished Corrin would crawl to the academy and walk with Naruto home, where the Pinkette would sit with the blonde and suffer through Alims shitty explanations on ninja history, Math, and theory lessons.

One event of note would start on one of their days off, a week before Naruto's Birthday, one year after Corrin crashed into the blonde's life. "So what are we doing." Naruto asked across the table as he looked at the dozen of envelopes. "Those are invitations to your birthday next week." Corrin mumbled past the screwdriver in his mouth, a wrench in his hand as he tightened a bolt on the metal skeleton looking puppet he was working on. "And we," He put the tools down, "Are going to be delivering them to your classmates, or at least the important ones."

"Important ones?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, my you young yelling yellow….Crap I ran out of words," Corrin started to answer before being sidetracked. "Alim what's a name that starts with Y that I could use?"

" **Yakker."** The blob said, staring intently at a blank piece of paper.

"The Heck is that?" The pinket shouted at his brother. " **Its another word for motormouth."**

"Oh, that works, what were we talking about anyways?"

"What you meant by 'Important' class mates." Naruto said unamused at being called a motormouth.

"Oh yeah." Corrin snapped his fingers, "You see tiny one, I have calculated which off your fellow classmates are likely to pass the academy and become full fledged ninja, and those who I believe could be your possible teammates in the future." Corrin grinned, Naruto gave a skeptical look.

"Alright, you caught me." Corrin said after a minute of Naruto's staring. "Alims the one who calculated it, I suck at math."

Naruto relented in his starring, "Ok, when are we delivering them?" He asked.

"After we change." Corrin answered while rummaging through a box. Naruto was about to ask what Corrin meant by change when he was met with an eye blistering neon yellow jumpsuit colliding with his face. "My eyes!" He shouted as he fell to the floor.

When the blonde finally untangled himself from the suit he was greeted with the sight of Corrin wearing a bright bubblegum pink spandex suit with Neon yellow arm and leg warmers. "You're kidding." Naruto finally said as he looked between the suit in his hand and the monstrosity that was Corrins outfit. "Nope." Was the Pinkest response as he placed a ring off bells around his neck.

"You don't expect me to wear that do you!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Corrins outfit.

"No, you already have your outfit." Corrin pointed to the blonde's hands. "Plus this is for training." Naruto perked up at that. Corrin did train with him, but it was simple strength building, accuracy, and dodging. Corrin said that he was trying to find the blonde a good fighting style and would start helping him learn it when he found it. "Training!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Yep, stealth training." Corrin said as he painted his face with bright colors. "Shouldn't we be wearing dark colors then?" The blonde asked, a look of confusion on his face. "Sure, if you wanted to it to be easy." Corrin said as he straightened his clothing, "But this will be like wearing weights when running, it'll make it harder, but easier in the long run." Corrin looked at the blonde, "Now put on your suit, we need to do this before the sun goes down." Naruto looked at the suit in his hands and quickly went to go put it on.

When the blonde stepped back out he asked, "So what's the plan?"

Corrin chuckled maniacally, "It's simple my little minion, We are going to break into most of the prominent clans in the leaf."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Naruto said a little worried. "Oh it's not." Corrin said as he grabbed the jinchuuriki, "Which is why we must do it!" He shouted as the two jumped out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With great luck the two of them had been able to not only enter the clan compounds for those who were part of a clan, but been able to enter the rooms of their targets completely unnoticed, with a few close calls mainly in the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. Ironically their closest call was when they were delivering Sakura's invitation, where the girl in question had walked right passed the two when they hid under her desk/bed.

"That was fun." Corrin said as he and Naruto sped back to their apartments. Regardless of if it was for training or not they still looked like they were dressed by a blind autistic child. "And now we wait- what the hell did I do this time?" Corrin had started out cheerful till he had caught sight of the third Hokage in his sight.

The old man had been studying the half finished puppet when Corrin had walked in. "What on earth are you wearing?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's for stealth training training!" Corrins shouted.

The old man shook his head, "Is that what you kids call breaking and entering these days?" The old man said in far to calm of a voice. Naruto flinched, Corrin on the other hand…

"Hey we just delivered party invitations, and happened to get some training in while doing so." Corrin said calmy, "Plus you broke into his apartment!" Corrin was again shouting pointing at the old man, trying and failing to look intimidating. It's hard to strike fear into someone when you look like you just escaped a five year old girl's birthday party.

"Inu, Go help Naruto put on some decent clothes." The anbu in question appeared and ushered the boy into his room to help him find some less eye murdering clothes.

"I have allowed you not only to watch over the boy, but have three of my best shinobi train you, and you respond with teaching the boy how to break into the various clans homes!" The third said angrily, his voice staying even throughout his speech.

"We were trying to teach him stealth, ya know, one of the basic most skills of a ninja." Corrin responded, cleaning his the muk from under his fingernails.

"The boy is almost failing his classes!" The third growled angrily. "Because I told him to." Corrin responded calmly.

"You what!" The third actually shouted this time, Corrin remained didn't flinch. "Why would you tell him to do that?" The third angrily demanded an answer from the pinket.

"Because, deception is another one of a ninja's greatest tools." Corrin said as if it was obvious. "Everyones going to focus on the ones that show the most potential while those who hide theres stay in the shadows and refine theres."

The third was about to say something but Corrin continued, "I have two goals right now, and one feeds into the other, My current goal is to make sure that kid grows up and do what he's meant to do." Corrin sighed, "And he wants to protect the village, giving me ample reason to do so as well."

Corrin took a deep breath, "Plus I actually like it here, out of all the hidden villages this is probably the best to be in."

"My point is," Corrin said sadly, "We started out on the wrong foot and I really want to help this place, So I'm sorry for being a such a cunt-muffin."

The third Hokage had been impressed by the pickets maturity, almost to the point of being suspicious, but the he was reminded of who he was talking to.

The third sighed, "You know if the other clans find out about this, I'll have to punish you right" The third stood up, "Just know when you will be held accountable for you actions from now on. I can't have my ninja causing too much trouble."

Corrin had to choke back a laugh, "Your going to hate some of the plans that I have for Naruto." The old man glared at the teen, "It's all in the name of training, I swear!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Just tell me about whatever it is before you do it."

"I'll promise at least an hours notice." Corrins said in a neutral tone, the third Hokage couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. The third would have said something but Kakashi walked in with Naruto, wearing his orange jumpsuit. "Inu, I said some 'decent' clothes." The Third Hokage said in a stern voice.

"These are his decent clothes." The masked Hatake said in deadpan voice. The third glared at the blindfolded teen , "What, he likes it." Was Corrins defence.

The third sighed yet again, bits of smoke seemed to come out of his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away in another part of the village a plot was brewing, boiled by the flames of hatred and rage that had flown through the family's veins since its founding, the animosity that they had faced only fueling the dark fire. Soon it would be time for the burden of choice to fall to one who did not deserve such a fate. Soon the Uchiha would attempt to usurp the power of their home, and ultimately be cut down in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **An Omake, should it please you: Alim has a weapon fetish.**_

Corrin massaged the bridge of his nose in hopes of clearing up his building migraine, "Alim, why?" He asked simply lifting his head towards his brother, who was currently surrounded by several weapons ranging in design from the master sword from legend of zelda to the dragon slayer sword spear from the dark souls series.

" **... I wanted to see if I could make them…"** Alim said almost as if he was ashamed.

"Do you know what would happen if anyone got ahold of these!" Corrin shouted.

"Alim made some weapons, so what?" Naruto asked as he played with a dagger.

" **That would be Mehrunes' Razor, it has roughly a two percent chance to instantly kill anyone it cuts."** Alim said before Naruto could run his finger over the blade to see how sharp it was. The blonde carefully slide the blade back into its sheath. "Yeah that's not safe."

"What are we going to do with these?" Corrin asked his brother as he gestured around the room of one empty apartments, where had he gotten the time to make these anyways?

" **Give them to those we deem worthy of wielding them whenever we come across them?"** Alim asked in a hopeful voice. "We could always give them to the third Hokage." Naruto said as he looked at a large glowing green greatsword. Corrin and Alim looked at each other, "That couldn't possibly end badly." Corrin said, ignoring Alim as he seemed to swallow the weapons around him, " **No!"** The shadow shouted. " **They're mine!"**

"I think he has a problem." Naruto said, a bewildered look on his face.

"That isn't even up for debate." Corrin agreed, the same look on his face as he watched his brother gorge himself on pointy instruments of death, not unlike a starving bus off obese people stumbling across a free all you can eat buffet.

"Should we do somethin?" Naruto asked as his eye started twitching.

"Yeah, How does ramen sound?" Corrin asked turning to the blond, who nodded. The two turned to leave, being completely ignored by Alim as he tried to hide away his precious weapons within his apparently limitless form.

 **A/N: So, I had originally planned for this to fast forward through Naruto's time at the academy and only stop briefly during the Uchiha massacre, but the I thought of an interesting little Birthday scenario and it involves large amounts of disproportioned justice. Please leave your thoughts in the comments down below if you have any criticisms, insults, ideas, or proclamations of undying love for my beautiful face…**

 **Sorry, its late as I'm finishing this and I've had a somewhat long day… If you like this story please follow and favorite it, those numbers do wonders for my ego.**

 **P.S. I may or may not be working on a Dark Souls fanfiction if you have any interest in that, should be up next week.**


	7. Because why not

Chapter Seven: Because why not.

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

 _One week Later._

To say that Corrin was pissed was an understatement, His anger was like a roaring inferno trapped within the heart of the forge of Hell.

"No-one showed up." Naruto said sadly as he and Corrin sat at Ichiraku's ramen, Corrin trying to get the blonde far away from their apartment which was set up with Birthday party decor which would go unused now. Ayame looked down in sadness, regretting asking how her favorite customers party had gone. The chopsticks in Corrins hand snapped.

The teen took a steady breath, "Naruto there are two ways you can react to this, the one that you should have is the mature one." Corrin said in a neutral tone. "For all we know the invitations were lost or even intentional disposed of by a third party. You need to look at this calmly and reasonably so as to avoid any consequences of a hasty decision."

The blonde looked down even sadder now, "What's the other one?" Naruto asked glumly.

"The one i'm going to take, The hasty poorly thought revenge scheme that dishes out disproportionate 'Justice'." Corrin said as he slammed a wad of cash on the counter. "I'll be back in two hours, Alim will watch you back at the apartment, He has the your present." Corrins features softened. "I think you'll like it."

Naruto nodded his head, "Alim cleaned the apartment up by the way, eat as much cake as you want." Corrin said as he left the Ramen stand, running to get the tools he would need.

"What are you planning?" A familiar dog masked Anbu agent asked running beside Corrin.

"Well, it involves large amounts of discomfort for its targets, and little property damage." Corrin said as he rapidly purchased objects from various stores that may or may not have been closed…

He left money on the counters, Ok…

"Don't break any major laws, I'll say I didn't see anything." Kakashi said, causing Corrin to look at the masked man in confusion. "The blondes grown on me." Kakashi answered the unasked question, causing the pinket to shake his head, 'I actually need you to go tell the third Hokage I'm up to something, I did promise him at least an hour notice after all." Corrin said, Kakashi nodded, "You're just trying to get rid of me aren't you?" Kakashi asked in a playful tone, If Corrin could see his eyes he would have been positive the ma was eye smiling, which was frankly quite terrifying in person.

Corrin smiled sheepishly. "Alright, don't break any laws now." Kakashi said as he jumped off in a different direction, his words actually caused Corrin to slow down and think about his next move, stopping next to a lake in some random park.

A wolfish grin spread across the pinkets face after a moment of thought, and he held his hands up in the Tiger hand seal. "I can't be busted for breaking and entering if I never really entered the building." He said as his liquid duplicates ran off in multiple directions. His maniacal laughter filled the area, until he slipped and fell into the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The third Hokage let out a sigh, something he had been doing a lot lately in fact. He looked at the Anbu agent before him, "So you know that Corrins about to do something." He started in a dangerously calm voice. "And you didn't have anyone follow him." He growled.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, "That probably would have been a good idea." He said in embarrassed tone. "I told him not to break any laws if it helps any."

The third Hokage massaged his brow, "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"To late!" Corrin shouted from the Kages window, dripping wet. The third was about to ask what the teen had done, but a fist pounding on his door interrupted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know why we called you here." The third Hokage said in a tired, but authoritative voice. Corrin sat in the middle of the room, tied up with rope, and was currently trying to touch his tongue to his nose, and was succeeding.

"Well, I figure it was because these guys needed someone to blame for the pranks, and I was the closest moron." He mumbled something along the lines of "Except for the civilian council."

Fugaku Uchiha stood up, his face completely covered in make up, making him look like a sad clown. "You're the one who did it!" he accused the pinkette, who ignored him.

"As much as I would love to punish him, where's your proof?" Hiruzen said to the angry clan head, who sat down. The next to stand up was Hiashi Hyuuga, who was wearing his head-band, causing several people to mistake him for his brother Hizashi. "Several members of my clan saw him commit the act, but he was able to escape before we apprehended him." He said in a neutral tone, before sitting back down.

"And what did he do to you." Tsume Inuzuka said, startling several people who hadn't recognized her. She had been given a makeover, her hair straightened out, and make-up that helped to highlight her shockingly pretty features, even with the scowl and murderous glare on her face. She looked closer to a movie star than a ninja, the sparkling red dress did not help in the least as she tried to utilize any possible intimidation tactics. Hiashi pulled down his head-band, displaying the word "Forehead" for the world to see.

Hiruzen looked around the room, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi all had their hair colors swapped, Shibi Aburame glasses had been replaced with a thick pink ones, which still hid his eyes, and his usually monochrome clothing was tie-dyed, Tsume looked like a movie star, Fugaku a clown, and Hiashi's face forehead was graffitied.

"Any thing to say for yourself?" The third Hokage asked the teen, who was unbound and currently scratching his ass. "Yeah, these hand, did not do any of this." Corrin said, showing his hands as if that would reveal his innocence. "Besides, even if I did do it, what would be a greater insult. The fact that it happened, or the fact that a moron was able to break into each of greatest clans of this village and do this?" He said, silencing any all of the vandalized council members. "That's what I thought, maybe next time you'll at least give an excuse as to why you can't attend a child's party." The teen growled turning around, and walking towards the door, "Good fucking day." He said as the door closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in his apartment, waiting for Corrin to return, his still wrapped gift in his hands.

" **He wanted you to open it."** Alim said awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation at hand. "I know." Naruto said simply, "I just wanted him to be here when I open it, seeing how he helped get it." Alim grinned at the boy.

"Well that could have gone worse." Corrin said as he dived through an open window, into his pillow bed. "There's a moral here." He stood up and brushed himself off, "If you're going to do something stupid, always have a loop-hole."

He noticed the package that Naruto was holding. The teen looked at his blob of a shadow. " **He wanted you here."** He said simply. The pinkette nodded his head slowly, the understanding the situation better. "Well, what you waiting for, Open it." Corrin said exuberantly. Naruto nodded, his radiant smile lighting up the room.

The blonde tore open the package, pulling out a two small books. One of the books was a photo album with a few pictures in it, the other was a book by the name of "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."

Naruto set the novel down and opened the photo album, several pictures of a pretty woman with bright red hair met his eyes. "Who is this?" Naruto asked, not looking away from the picture of the woman caressing her large belly, obviously several months pregnant.

Corrin smiled sadly down at the blonde, "That's your mom, Naruto" The blonde's head snapped up so quickly Alim worried the boy broke a bone. "Really?" The blonde asked in shock, looking down at the photo, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yeah, she was so excited to have you." Corrin explained, "She did everything she could to protect you." Naruto looked up at the pinkette, "Is she…" The blonde trailed off. **  
**" **Yes."** Alims deep voice resonated. " **But she died protecting you."** Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, but she was a total badass about it though." Corrin said, "I mean, the woman gives birth, and ends up helping the fourth Hokage defeat the Kyuubi."

"What?" Naruto asked, "She helped the fourth Hokage defeat the Kyuubi?"

"Oh yeah, she was able to hold the beast in place for the fourth using Chakra chains, an impressive feat for anyone."

"Do you think I could make Chakra chains?" Naruto asked hopefully. Corrin turned to Alim, who was muttering a complex string of numbers and variables under his breath. " **Give me a week and I'll figure it out."** He said, splitting himself into several smaller pieces and rushing off to research various theories and variables.

"Oh yeah," Corrin said, remembering something, "You can't tell anyone about how epic your mom was." Corrin held up his hand, stopping Naruto's question, "The events of that night are extremely complicated and there are a lot of secrets around it, You're just going to have to trust me."

Naruto nodded, and pick up the other book. "Whats this?"

"That would be the book your Mother and Father got your name from." Corrin grabbed the book from the blonde, opened it up to the first page, and placed it in the blonde's lap. "It might be above your reading level, but I think you'll enjoy it." Naruto started to read in silence, but was interrupted by Corrin, "Would you mind reading it out-loud, I physically can't read."

" **Even if he could he wouldn't want to!"** Alim shouted. Corrins only response was to nod his head in agreement. Naruto giggled and started reading the story. The three would stay like that late into the night, ignoring the building tension in the village.

 **A/N: So yeah… This is a shorter chapter, and for that I apologise, This week was a bit rough, and I was distracted by other story ideas… The Dark Souls fic is in the works still, along with a Skyrim one. Remember that if you like this leave a review, those make me happy. If you have a complaint or a cratic than leave it in a review and I promise that it will be fixed or I will offer a reason why I can't.**

 **Have a good whatever for ya!**


	8. Dealings of shadows

Chapter Eight: Dealings of shadows

" **Alim/ Demonic speaking."**

' **Alim/ Demonic thinking'**

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thought'

"So, tonight was the night, eh." Corrin said, standing on a branch in the forest that gave the hidden leaf village its name. His seemingly sudden appearance caused the pale raven haired teen to stop and throw a kunai at the pinkette, which barely missed his neck. "You must be pretty shaken to miss that badly." Corrin walked up to the younger pale teen, "Come on, we can talk as you escape." The blindfolded man leaped to another branch, Itachi silently following behind him.

The two spent several minutes in silence, Itachi was the first to break it, "What are you doing here?" It came out more like a demand than a question, but Corrin only shook his head. "You've suffered a great tragedy, I figured you could use some non-murderous company."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "You know what I did." The teen said flatly. Corrin nodded, "I know what you did, why you did it, and who helped you." Itachi was thrown off for a moment, "Why are you talking to me, you know that I'm a traitor."

"Actually I think your the exact opposite." Corrin shrugged, doing a cartwheel over a branch, "You're probably one of the most loyal ninja in the village."

"I mean, not everyone is willing to kill most of their family, and then brutally torture their brother." Corrin said, dodging the kunai aimed at his head, "How can you be so nonchalant about this!" Itachi growled, which for the usually stoic teen might as well have been a bloodthirsty war cry.

Corrin shrugged, "Don't know, all I can say is it's in the past, and your actions **will** have consequences." Corrin fell beside the teen, "What I'm trying to say is I think your cool and frankly your life is a train wreck of a tragedy." He pulled out a solid black business card, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, channel some chakra into this and you can have a chat with good old me, this is where I bid you adieu," The pinkette dived into the trunk of a dead tree and seemed to disappear from sight. Itachi tucked the card into a pocket and focused on his journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Damn."** Alim said as he looked upon the unconscious body of Sasuke Uchiha as he lie in a hospital bed, Corrin was asleep in one of the hospital chairs, an Anbu ninja standing next to him watching him to see if he would become a problem, another was watching Alim as well.

The boys chakra was moving hectically, Alim noted. A small piece of him broke away and slithered towards the boy, unbenounced to his guards. He knew what this boy would end up doing in the future if all went according to plan, it wouldn't hurt to be able to track him.

The room was silent for the next few hours, the Hokage had entered silently, sighing when he noticed the sleeping Corrin. The elderly man sat next to the sleeping teen, content on waiting for Sasuke to wake up. Oh how he wished things could've gone differently.

" **They couldn't have."** Alim said turning to the ageing Kage, seemingly reading his thoughts. " **Things couldn't have gone differently."** Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, "And what makes you say that?" He asked.

" **I told you before. I know how this story goes, and my job is to run damage control for his actions."** Alim gestured to his brother. " **And now I have a favor to ask of you."**

" **Do you remember what our mission was?"** He asked looking towards the comatose boy, a frown set on his face. Hiruzen thought for a moment, "You said that you were sent to guide the reincarnations of the grandchildren of some goddess." The old man said after a moment.

Alim chuckled, " **Yes, our** _ **Lady,**_ " He spat out the word with venom, " **Sent us to guide her grandchildrens reincarnations,"** Hiruzen's eyes widened as he connected the dots. The old man sighed and massaged his brow. " **I need you to put Sasuke Uchiha in our care."**

The older man just knew he was going to ask that, "I won't be able to do that." The old man said tiredly. "Even if I trusted you enough to do so."

Alim was silent for a moment, " **What if I made a deal with you?"** Alim asked slowly, as if with every word he regretted making the offer. " **Information and resources to strengthen your village."**

The third Hokage raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to need specifics."

Alim smirked, at least that's what it looked like to the old man. " **I can give you tech and knowledge from my world. Quicker methods of communication, more efficient means of mass production, theoretical sciences that will put you years beyond the other villages."**

" **I will just have to ask that you keep their greatly limit their use, I need to keep the timeline as close to the original as possible, and I'm taking too many risks as it is."**

"What of the information?" The third asked, considering the possibilities that could come with those tools, if Alim was telling the truth of course.

" **How about when you die."** Alim asked, the third Hokage smirked. "Many have foretold me of my death, typically right before they try to kill me." The old man chuckled. Alim saw the old man tense, expecting some kind of attack. " **Most of my information involves the future, and as such is subject to change."** Alim rolled up to the sleeping boy, placing a shadowy tentacle on the boys head. Sasukes face smoothed out, and a small smile played across his lips.

" **This boy just had every one of his bonds severed by the one he was closest too."** Alim mumbled, " **If you want this kid to have any hope of mental stability than you need to give him new people to be close too,"**

" **Originally he would be left alone, festering in his anger, only gaining bonds with his team mates. But a snake can whisper many things, bending the truth to fit its goals."**

" **He would have become one of this village's greatest enemies, and then one of its saviors."** Alim said, slowly shrinking, " **I bid you goodnight Lord Hokage."** The shadow said as he disappeared.

The third Hokage sighed, thinking over the shadows words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself in a forest clearing, white flowers blooming and completely hiding the earth below them, a light fog wisped up from under the petals in some spots, blood red sakura trees grew at the edge of the clearing, packed close enough together that they blocked out the full moon overhead.

'Blood red.' Sasuke thought, he felt like their was a memory to go with that, but it remained out of reach.

" **That would be my doing."** A voice said behind the boy. The young Uchiha whipped around, coming face to face to a tall teen, with thick shoulders and a bit of fat on him. The teens brown hair turned into black as it reached its edges, his face was ashen white, his eyes were a piercing blue, fading to white at the edges.

The teen looked at his hand, a frown forming. " **I'm forgetting."** He mumbled before looking up, " **I took the liberty of repressing some of your memories for the time being."** The man said in an even tone, " **There are some things I need to do, and I thought this would happen."** He looked around the room. " **Though I never would have thought my mental scape would look like this."** He shrugged before flicking his hand towards the raven haired boy. The arm extended unnaturally, reaching the boy several dozen feet away. Sasuke didn't have time to react as the hand pierced his chest and black ooze poured out of it.

" **Don't worry, you won't remember any of this, but I need to leave a little something here for later."** He said as if he currently didn't have his hand shoved in an nine year old.

" **You won't even notice it."** Alim said cheerily, a false smile on his face. Sasuke just gurgled and fell to the floor, disappearing under the petals and mist. " **Sweet dreams."** Alim mumbled before turning around, " **Now on to other business."** The teen thought for a moment " **Corrins going to kill me."** He finally said as he opened a black rectangle in the air and stepped through it, allowing the world to collapse behind him. He had places to be, and children to get inside of.

' **Ok that was a poor choice of words.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like a snake the bodiless teen slithered through the minds of various children, leaving little pieces of himself to track and monitor them, finally he stopped into the mind of one he was all to close to. The sewers walls were yellow with muck, and the water surrounding his ankles. The teen looked down both of the directions of the tube, finally settling on a direction.

A time later the teen found himself in the room he was looking for, the colossus bars of a cage stretching into the black abyss of a ceiling.

" **It's about time we had a chat."** He said, earning himself a growl and a glare from a red slitted eye that was tall as himself. He smirked as the Kyuubi no youko released its killing intent on him.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late up date, as well as the short chapter. I have an announcement.**

 **I've been going over this story and I have come to dislike some of the choices I've made, combine that with the fact that I rush to push out these chapter leaves me feeling like I'm not offering the greatest quality that I could. Basicly what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to rewrite this and change my update schedule to an update every two weeks. That way I have plenty of time to write and evaluate what I'm putting forth.**

 **On the upside you can expect a Dark Souls fanfic soon… For those of you who like the series that is… I have a few other projects in the work, but they're on the very back burners of my mind at the moment.**

 **Have a good whatever to ya!**


	9. Apologies

**So, upon looking at how many views this story had gained, I decided to leave it up; I'm not continuing it here, but I have rebooted it for hopefully my finale time, It's called "A Series of Stupid Events," I ask that you check it out and give any constructive criticism.**

 **Sorry it took me an effing month to finale make mention of it.**

 **Have a good what ever now!**


End file.
